luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa
Vanessa is an antagonist and playable character from Luminous Arc, the first game in the Luminous Arc series. Initial Appearance Vanessa first appears during the fourth chapter of Luminous Arc. She teleported herself to the town of Carwee to claim the Water Lapistier. She ended up appearing nearby where Sir Heath and the Garden Children were taking a break. After appearing, she was quickly noticed by the group and Leon asked her who she was. Vanessa told them that they had better prepare to die, and revealed her identity as the Witch of Immolation. Sir Andre then appeared to speak to Heath, and Heath urged him to leave quickly. Lucia attempted to reason with her to no avail, and the Garden Children fought her. Vanessa eventually lost the battle, and admitted she underestimated the group. Lucia then stepped forward to confront Vanessa and talk to her; however, Vanessa refused to listen and attacked her. Alph protected Lucia, and in the process it was revealed that he is a Rym. After this discovery, Vanessa considers it briefly before making her escape. Vanessa remained a major antagonist throughout the game, fighting the player's group on several occasions. However, when Alph and company attacked San Reise to prevent Zehaal's resurrection Vanessa joined them, since their intentions were the same. In Luminous Arc 2 Vanessa is the Hot Spring boss. She possessed the strongest power, and is stronger than Elicia Background Vanessa is the Witch Of Immolation, one of the seven Witches created by the world to fight God. She spent the majority of her early life within the confines of the Witch Village hidden in the magical forest of the Western Continent. Not long before the events of Luminous Arc, Vanessa left the Witch Village, disagreeing with the Witch leader Claire's plan of action. Vanessa believed they should collect the Lapistier regardless of the human cost. After this plan was rejected by the other Witches, Vanessa set out on her own to collect the Lapistier. Shortly before her first appearance in chapter 4 of Luminous Arc, Vanessa had apparently 'annihilated' the Eurus Knights. In reality, she had played a small role in their destruction, as most were killed by the failed experiment tested by the Church and the rest was saved because she was there, minimizing the damage. After collecting the Wind Lapistier from the fallen knights, she continued to the town of Carwee. Personality Vanessa is a very audacious, brazen, and aggressive person. She tends to act very rashly and ignore ideas that are not consistent with her own,which makes her an antagonist for a large part of the game. Her fervent and vehement personality is comparable to fire, the element she represents as a Witch. Vanessa has been shown enjoying alcohol and tends to drink when she's depressed. During one chapter, she is found drinking alone in a tavern, which prompts various reactions from the game's characters. Saki calls the behavior "very un-feminine", Cecille says that she thinks Vanessa can't "keep a man", and Theo adds "How sad...she'll never get married". Vanessa defends herself by saying that she came to the tavern to "spend some quality adult time". During an Intermission conversation with Alph, Vanessa says that she is going to go have a victory drink. If the player chooses "I'll pour!" as Alph's response, she will point out that he is underage and can 'have some milk or something'. The caption appears: "(Underage drinking is a crime, kids)". Based on in-game events, it can be said that Vanessa is attracted to power. For example, Vanessa was originally interested in claiming Alph as her Rym, but when she went to claim the Fire Lapistier, Vanessa observed Theo transforming into a dragon due to a curse that had been placed on him and wanted to claim him as her Rym instead. Alph becomes protective of Theo as a result, telling her that he won't allow her to do anything to him, adding "I'll make you undo the curse, even if I have to beat it out of you!". Vanessa is impressed by his boldness towards her, saying: "Well, you've got balls, kid. Too bad I'm going to turn 'em to ashes!". Even after the completion of the game, she bugs Theo about becoming her Rym, even though Zehaal has already been defeated. Vanessa's provocative appearance falls in line with "hotness" as a recurring theme for her character, which is best described by Theo in her debut chapter when he says that she has "loud clothes". Conversely, she at least appears to be selective about when, how, and to whom she displays any provocative behavior (her Max Blue Heart Intermission being an example). Stats and Abilities Vanessa is primarily a damage dealer who has powerful physical and magic attacks. Despite her relatively low speed, her stats are fairly balanced, and her HP is tied with other allied units for the highest in the game. Vanessa also has a notable JUMP stat as well. Her moveset focuses on increasing allied attacks and weakening enemy forces as a means to deal the most damage. Vanessa's Attack Block nullifies the next three physical attacks, while Seduce can charm enemies to her side. Raising her speed and/or MP can help mitigate her slow speed and MP costs. Her Flash Drives are all fire-based, and can inflict charm as well. 'Skills' vanessaflame.PNG|Flame vanessaattackup.PNG|Attack Up vanessaguarddown.PNG|Guard Down vanessaheatwave.PNG|Heatwave Vanessaseduce.png|Seduce vanessaattackblock.PNG|Attack Block vanessaresistup.PNG|Resist Up vanessahellfire.PNG|Hellfire 'Flash Drives' 'Luminous Arc' Note: All Vanessa's Flash Drives may inflict charm status. vanessaflareblade.PNG|Flare Blade vanessaqueenblade.PNG|Queen Blade vanessamegaphoenix.PNG|Mega Phoenix 'Luminous Arc 2' Skill Flash Drive '''Note: '''Vanessa's Flash Drive is now physical based. Vanessamegaphoenix2.PNG|Mega Phoenix: The phoenix reborn! vanessamegaphoenix3.PNG|The phoenix reborn! Synergy Gallery vanessaintro(1).png vanessaintro(3).png Illust-vanessa.jpg Lucia vanessa1.jpg Lucia vanessa2.jpg mavi_vanessa.jpg vanessaarcrise.jpg|Vanessa as she appeared in Arc Rise Fantasia theobirds.jpg vanessamegaphoenix2.PNG|Vanessa's Mega Phoenix in LA2 La1allvanessa.jpg Trivia *Vanessa has the largest bust size of all female characters in Luminous Arc. *Contrary to popular belief, Vanessa's claws appear to be just a part of her gauntlets as seen in artwork. *It is possible that she has some level of attraction to Alph, as seen in her Max Blue Heart Intermission when she says to him "I'm sorry, Alph. You're just so cute when you blush.", among other suggestive things. Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Fire Category:Luminous Arc 2 Bosses Category:Witch